


Family Is Important

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fire happened but most people live, Genderplay, Genderqueer, I promise, I'll get to background at some point, M/M, The Hale Family, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: The Hales have never really warmed much to Stiles. Until now.





	Family Is Important

FIC: Family 

“Babe, we’re going to be late,” Stiles protested, even as he angled his neck to allow Derek better access, which his werewolf boyfriend took advantage of. He wiggled his hips as he felt Derek pull his shorts down while licking at his neck.

“It’s a picnic, babygirl. We can be a little late,” Derek said into his neck while running his fingers just under the lace of Stiles’ underwear. “Besides, I have to make sure my girl was dressed properly for the family.”

Stiles snorted in a decidedly unfeminine way, even as he pushed his hips against Derek’s growing erection. “I think the only one I’m properly dressed for is you, Derek.”

He gasped when Derek directed his fingers under his thong to tease at his pussy hole. “That’s right,” Derek growled into his neck. “No one gets to see my girl like this but me.”

When Derek wiggled a fingertip into his hole, Stiles sat up, knowing he had to put a stop to this before they both got too carried away to leave. Unfortunately, that meant he was sitting directly over Derek’s groin, which made them both moan and Derek thrust up, as if he could get his cock through both their underwear, Derek’s pants, and into Stiles. “Seriously, dude, we’ve got to go. I don’t need your family hating me anymore than they already do,” he said, and stood up reluctantly.

Derek sat up against the headboard, scowling. “They don’t hate you, baby,” he insisted. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled his shorts back up. “They don’t exactly love me,” he said drily, which was true. He knew Derek’s family was very important to him, same as the rest of the Pack, and the same as Stiles’ dad was to him. But Derek’s biological family, especially his dad and uncle Peter, seemed particularly uninterested in giving Stiles the time of day. They weren’t openly hostile, not when Derek had made it perfectly clear that he considered Stiles not only pack, but also his mate, but they weren’t exactly warming up to him.

“They just need time to get to know you,” Derek insisted.

“I think they know me plenty, by now,” Stiles muttered, but let it drop, going to the closet for some slacks.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, suddenly behind him, and rubbing his still hard cock against Stiles’ ass.

“I’m trying to get dressed,” Stiles said, trying to sound firm and hid his smile as his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him.

“It’s a picnic,” Derek repeated, “not a formal party. Your shorts are fine.”

Stiles turned around in his arms to face him and looked puzzled. “Are you sure? These are comfy for lounging around the house, but they’re a little ratty.”

“Mmm,” was Derek’s only reply as he reached his hand up through the leghole to fondle his ass. “I like them.”

Stiles slapped his hand, but didn’t otherwise try to get away. “They don’t even fit right. They keep falling down.”

“Even better,” Derek growled. “You know I’d rather you wear nothing but panties all the time.”

That Stiles was perfectly aware of. Even aside from his little Valentine’s Day gift to his boyfriend being so successful, it had turned out Derek’s gift to him–aside from all the orgasms–was an entire box full of sexy panties. “Look,” Derek had pointed out with a particularly lacy little white pair, “some of them even have an extra big pouch in front for if your clit gets hard.”

And Stiles had found he really did like the feel of all that satin and lace under his regular clothes. Not only did they feel sexy, but there was something about the fact that he was wearing presents from Derek which made him feel coddled and wanted, even when Derek wasn’t there to do it more directly. 

The fact that it turned Derek on like nothing else was definitely a major bonus, and Stiles often found himself getting fucked hard against various pieces of furniture with just a lacy thong pulled aside. Derek had even taken to masturbating Stiles while he was wearing certain panties, though not in any way Stiles was used to: Derek would make Stiles keep the panties on, pushing his fingers into him, while massaging Stiles’ clit through the front of his panties with his thumb against the head. It was the perfect stimulation for Stiles, even as he was slightly embarrassed how hard he came. Derek would always just beam at him, as if he was the one given the gift, and say he liked to do things for his babygirl and give her all the orgasms she deserved.

Back in the here and now, though, Stiles was still trying to get them moving out the door. “Well, I’m not parading around in front of your family in my panties,” he insisted, and stepped back to find his shoes.

Derek made what Stiles could only call a whimpering sound, so he turned back to see him standing there, obvious bulge in his own khaki shorts. “Are you really going to leave your man like this?” he asked pathetically.

Stiles stood looking at him for a moment, contemplating telling “his man” to go take care of it himself in the bathroom. But as often happened these days whenever he saw Derek hard, he found his mouth watering and his pussy twitching in anticipation, eager to have all of that somewhere inside of him.

He knew he could get Derek off pretty quickly. Especially if he…

“Five minutes,” Stiles warned/promised, as he dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend, simultaneously dropping his shorts to give him a good view of Stiles’ panty-clad ass. 

Derek eagerly opened his fly, and Stiles smirked to himself knowing it wouldn’t take nearly that long.

*

Stiles had to admit, things were going a lot better this time with Derek’s family. Though he had no idea why for most of the evening.

When they got to the Hale house, Derek’s arm protectively around his shoulders, things went pretty much the same as normal: while Derek’s dad, a big, jovial man, hugged Derek, he barely acknowledged Stiles. Peter, on the other hand, kept eyeing Stiles warily. for the first 30 minutes or so. 

Derek’s aunts and cousins generally tried to act as if he were welcome, but there was always a standoffishness that made him wonder. Really, he knew enough about Derek’s past, about Kate and the fire that had killed Derek’s mom and some others of his family, that he understood if they were a little protective of Derek and wary of anyone trying to get close to them. And, he suspected, there weren’t a lot of gay werewolves around, at least not in Derek’s family, and since Derek had always gone for women up until Stiles, there might have been a bit of wariness going on there, too.

But as normal, he just smiled and tried to act as warm as he could, though he wasn’t that good at pretending to like people who didn’t like him. He was relieved, though, when he saw Scott and Isaac already by the grill, and made his way across to them.

As Stiles walked across the lawn, he could feel the shorts he was wearing slipping down and off his hips. He cursed and quickly raised them again. Any hope that no one would notice were dashed by Scott’s surprised, “Dude, are you wearing panties?!”

Stiles felt his face flushing deep red, concentrating on tying the drawstring a little tighter, and he refused to look around at the other people in attendance to confirm who had heard him, though he didn’t need enhanced hearing to catch a few snickers.

“A little louder, Scott,” Stiles muttered sotto voce, though he knew it was pointless. “I think there are werewolves in Alaska who might have missed that.”

Scott had the good grace to blush slightly and look around, but continued in a whisper, “But you’re wearing panties!”

Stiles whispered back, “Yes, I know that, Scott. Thanks for the insight!”

Isaac, looking more than a little amused, leaned over and added, “Well, it does make sense. You’re the Pack Mom. Though those aren’t mom underwear.”

Stiles glared at him, fully aware that everyone around them could still hear him, and felt totally justified in slapping him in the head.

Stiles had managed to change the subject, and Derek had joined them, arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder once again. (The one thing about these get-togethers with Derek’s family were that Derek rarely left him alone for long, knowing how uncomfortable Stiles was. He’d also lay little kisses on his neck and rub his lower back, as if staking a claim as much as comforting.)

They were all laughing, Derek practically draped over his back, when Ellen, Peter’s wife came up to them, smiling tentatively.

“Stiles,” she said, and Stiles was so startled she was speaking to him at all, he just blinked at her. “We were wondering if you wanted to join us in the kitchen. We’ve got some pies we’re setting up and could use some help.”

Stiles was stunned. This was the first time anyone in the family had invited him to actually help with anything. He turned to Derek, who was beaming at him. “Go on, babe,” he said encouragingly. “I should help Dad with the steaks, anyway.” 

Stiles turned to flash his own small smile at Ellen. “Um, sure. Glad to help.”

As he turned away, Derek slapped his ass playful, causing Stiles to yelp and his shorts to slip down again, most certainly flashing his underwear at everyone. He glared back at Derek who only smirked. “Keep it warm for me, baby.”

Stiles muttered about him keeping it warm on the couch later, even as he hauled his shorts back up, and went to assist in the kitchen.

It was…nice. Really nice. Stiles could cook, he’d had to learn to take care of himself and his dad, but he only had vague memories of baking with his mom. And all the women were laughing and complaining about the men in the family, and even including him in on the bull session, which just made him feel not only useful, but warmed and welcomed for the first time.

He was also learning they were a pretty salty crew.

“What about you, Stiles?” Becky, who Stiles thought was a cousin of some kind by marriage, and had spent the last ten minutes complaining about how much her husband would paw at her, but couldn’t bother with foreplay. “Derek strikes me as the ‘demanding’ type.”

“Yeah, always demanding pussy,” a woman at the stove (who Stiles couldn’t remember the name of for the life of him) said, and everyone cracked up, but still seemed to be waiting for Stiles to respond. 

He was sure his face was flaming again (curse his porcelain complexion!), but tried to keep it casual. “You know what they say,” he stated, taking a sip of cider someone had handed him, “a sourwolf on the streets, an alphawolf in the sheets.”

He blushed harder, but was also very pleased with the various hoots and whistles they got for that. 

“I hope,” Peter said, as he opened the backdoor to the kitchen and stepped in, “you ladies aren’t being too hard on poor Stiles here.”

“Hey,” Ellen said to her husband, waving a spoon of potato salad at him. “No men allowed in here! You know the rules.”

Stiles was slightly confused for a moment, but Peter held up his hands in defense. “Don’t hit the messenger, babe. I’m just here to let you know the grill masters have finished, and we’re ready for the rest of the food. Of course,” Peter continued with a leer that took in the whole room, though he surprised Stiles but turning to him as he finished with a particularly lecherous eyebrow wriggle, “if any of you ladies are in need of a little extra meat in here…”

This was met with good-natured groans and comments from the crowd about how “little” his meat was, as well as a slap and kiss from his own wife.

“Can’t blame a wolf for trying,” Peter said, seemingly directly to him, which just made everyone laugh more as they started to gather all the bowls and plates to take outside. 

Stiles laughed as well, and let himself think of it as one more strange, but definitely good show of inclusion and welcome.

The Hale house had such a large yard, since the main family home housed not only Derek’s immediate family, but some of the extended family, as well, including Peter’s wife and kids. (Derek had said that while he fully intended to move back some day, and take his place as the head of the family, as well as the alpha of the pack, he’d moved out hoping for a little privacy until then. “No one needs to know how noisy my sweet girl is just yet,” he’d playfully growled into Stiles’ neck when he told him.

“You’re not exactly silent yourself, Mr. ‘Oh, Stiles, your pussy is so sweet and tight. I love how my princess rides my big alpha cock,’“ Stiles had teased him in a voice that sounded much closer to Batman than Derek when he growled.

Derek did growl then, and flipped them until Stiles was under him, making him squeak. “The truth should always get announced,” Derek had said, before proceeding to show just how loud they both could be.)

As usual, Derek took a seat near the head of the main table, though when Stiles had gone to take his own seat, Derek had instead pulled him into his lap. 

“Sit with me, Stiles,” he’d said, smiling at him.

“Derek,” Stiles protested, and looked around shyly, only to see everyone smiling at him. Derek wasn’t normally one for big PDAs, at least in front of his family. 

“What, they know you’re my mate, baby. Nothing they haven’t seen before,” Derek said, trying to get him to eat a forkful of Ellen’s potato salad. 

Stiles took the bite, but then pushed himself off of Derek’s lap, turning to him to glare at his pouting mouth.

All the wine and cider from earlier must have loosened him up more than he realized, because he found himself saying, “And if you ever want to ‘mate’ again, you’ll let me get my own seat.”

There was a beat of silence, then the table burst into cheers for Stiles, and the men good naturedly ribbing Stiles about being put in his place. The looks of confusion from the kids’ tables just made Stiles blush more, as pleased as he was.

*

“Hey,” Scott said to him later, as he was helping clear the table. “So, that seemed to go a lot better than normal. David really liked your pie,”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, feeling pleased. “I guess Derek was right and it was just a matter of time before they succumbed to the Stilinski charm.”

It had been a pretty nice afternoon. David, Derek’s father, as Scott had noted had been pleased with the pies, and when Ellen pointed out that the apple pie he particularly liked Stiles had helped with, he’d become even more effusive and direct with his praise.

Stiles was still feeling almost dazed with the praise when he excused himself to go find an available bathroom in the house.

He ended up heading towards the upstairs one he knew was at the end of the hall, when he passed what he thought was a study with the door mostly closed. He didn’t need werewolf hearing to make out the raised voices, either.

“I just don’t know why you didn’t tell us sooner,” David was saying. 

“I shouldn’t have had to, Dad,” Derek practically growled.

Stiles stopped. Derek rarely sounded that brusk with his father. He hoped everything was okay.

“Son, you know we love you, and we worry. If you’d just told us Stiles was your girlfriend…”

Stiles blinked, surprised.

“It shouldn’t matter,” Derek did outright growl this time and much louder. “Boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever: Stiles is my mate, and that should be enough for you to respect him.”

Stiles was warmed by hearing Derek defend him so firmly to his father, but continued to listen as David tried to placate him. “Son, you know we only want what’s best for you,” he said in a much softer, submissive tone. “It’s just, after everything… And it’s just not the kind of thing we’re used to in this family.”  
Derek snorted in derision. “Dad, you know as well as I do that Peter’s bi. Or did you think he’s really playing ‘poker’ with his friend Chris three times a week?”

Stiles tried not to choke in shock. David harrumphed as if trying to figure out what to say, and muttered something like, “Well if Ellen’s okay with it…”

“My point is,” Derek said, and his voice was just as firm, “is that Stiles is my mate. He’s not going anywhere, and I expect everyone to respect him. No matter what.”

There was a moment of silence where Stiles just let himself stand a little straighter in pride at his boyfriend before David spoke again.

“Son,” he said slowly. “I know I haven’t been the most welcoming up to now, but if Stiles is really your chosen mate… I think she’ll make an excellent pack mother.”

Stiles was so pleased, he couldn’t let himself even be offended by the use of the female pronoun.

“Thanks, dad,” Derek said more quietly. “Though don’t let Stiles here you call him, ‘she’. He’s not ready for that from anyone else.”

“But,” David continued, sounding confused, “if she’s going to be the pack mother…”

“Maybe he will like it someday,” Derek insisted. “But for now, he’s just…Stiles.”

The voices continued much more quietly, and Stiles had a lot to think about, so he continued down to the bathroom.

*

Everyone was already leaving, heading home or cleaning up, as Stiles emerged from the house. Derek and his dad were both mingling around. 

And Stiles felt almost reluctant to leave for the first time, but he was pleased when David made his way over. “Stiles, thanks for coming,” the large man said, holding out his hand. He then stood awkwardly in front of Stiles for a moment, before clearing his throat and saying, “I just want to let you know, you’re always welcome here. And Derek’s very lucky to have a gir–someone like you.”

Stiles blushed, though not as hard as he would have before this day (maybe he was getting used to it enough, even coming from someone other than Derek), but he chose to ignore the slip of the tongue in favor of the sentiment that came with it. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Stiles knew he was quiet on the way home, but he was still trying to absorb all the events of the day.

“You okay, Stiles,” Derek asked, reaching out a hand to rub the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles turned toward his boyfriend to see the worried look on his face, and smiled. He wanted to lean over and kiss the look away, to suck him off right here, to curl up in his lap and hold and be held. 

He didn’t do any of that, though, because he figured what he really wanted to do would be better when they got home, so instead he just said, “I’m fine, babe.”

Derek hovered a little bit, in the way he got when he was worried, as they got home and settled in for the evening. Stiles smiled at him and pushed him towards the couch, then went into their bedroom to change. 

Stiles quickly stripped to his underwear, and searched through the boxes in his closet until he found what he was looking for. 

He’d gotten the black, short silk robe when he’d found it online, and he’d worn it around the house a couple of times when Derek wasn’t there. He’d admitted to himself he just like the feel of it, especially against his freshly shaved skin. When he put it on, he felt that shiver of pleasure again, then another when he turned to look in the mirror and confirm that the bottom of the robe ended just above his ass cheeks, allowing just a glimpse of the lace of his panties showing below it. Turning back around, he had to admit he looked pretty damned good from all angles.

Taking a couple more minutes to prep himself, he took a deep breath before he opened the door to the living room.

Derek was flipping through channels on the TV when he looked up to see Stiles though, the remote dropped from his hands.

Over the last few months, since Valentine’s Day, Stiles had gotten used to how much Derek loved to see him in feminine things. Derek had made it clear how sexy he thought Stiles was, in or out of clothes, but walking around in panties or a negligee seemed to get him hard in moments flat. Stiles no longer felt silly or worried about looking ridiculous, not in Derek’s eyes. He still wasn’t sure what Derek saw, but he knew his boyfriend liked it, and that was all that mattered. That and it made Stiles feel sexy as hell.

“Do you like it, babe?” Stiles asked, deliberately echoing what he’d said that first time he’d come out in satin and lace.

“Babygirl,” Derek said, a grin growing on his face, “come over a feel how much I like it.”

Stiles smiled, and moved over, straddling his lap. Derek’s hands immediately went up under the robe, feeling along the lace top of the panties underneath.

“What brought this on?” Derek asked, obviously enjoying the silk against Stiles’ skin. Stiles bit his lip and ground his hips down against Derek’s erection.

“What, can’t I want to show my boyfriend a good time?” he asked, and leaned over to kiss him.

The kiss was deep and long, and as always, Derek’s hands explored him, but ended up on his ass, kneading and a finger slipping under one leg searching for his pussy.

Stiles had his hands for the moment on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, and marveled how, even though they were of a height, Derek just always felt so much bigger than he was. ‘As it should be,’ he thought to himself, and smiled.

“Seriously, sweetheart,” Derek said, barely out of breath, which made Stiles want to pout. He gave in, which earned him an amused tug of his lip from the hand not currently trying to worm its way into Stiles’ snatch. “You were kinda off earlier. Everything all right?”

Stiles licked at one of the fingers and nipped at it playfully, but sat back on Derek’s thighs, though careful not to dislodge the hand in his panties. 

“I heard you and your dad in the house earlier,” he admitted.

Derek got a serious look on his face and sat up. Much to Stiles’ disgruntlement, he also pulled his hand off his ass, and moved both to either side of Stiles’ hips. “Baby, I…” he started, but Stiles stopped him with a kiss.

“I love you,” he said plainly, which made Derek smile in kind of surprised awe, the way it always seemed to. “And I love that you defended to me to your dad. I know that’s not the easiest thing for you.”

Derek’s smile widened, and so did Stiles’, as he began grinding down onto Derek’s hard cock again.

“You’re my boyfriend and my man and my alpha and my mate,” Stiles said to him, continuing the lapdance he started, and Derek groaned, even as his hands started to roam again. “And I love all those parts about you. And since you’re also king of this castle,” he whispered, leaning over to lick into his mouth briefly, “I thought it was high time I showed you how much I love being your princess.”

That got a wide, lecherous grin from Derek. “Oh, does my little girl want to play?” he asked, thrusting up into Stiles.

“Your little girl wants to play with you, Daddy,” Stiles said, and Derek practically growled, leaning forward and taking Stiles’ mouth. 

They made out for a while, and Stiles was letting things flow where they would until Derek started rubbing at him through the front of his panties. Stiles pulled away.

“No, babe,” Stiles said, grabbing his hand and moving it to his ass. He was already out of breath, but smiled down at the confusion on Derek’s face. “I don’t want you playing with my clit tonight.”

Derek’s eyes lit up the way they always did when he referred to his clit directly that way. His sourwolf was so predictable. “What about your pussy? Can I play with that?” he teased, slipping his hand once again down the back of Stiles’ panties. 

Stiles smiled and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “It’s your pussy, Daddy,” he said, and he felt Derek’s cock jump through his pants. “You can play with it any time you want.

Derek growled again,and flipped them so that Stiles was lying on his back. Stiles didn’t suppress his urge to giggle.

“Oh, my babygirl likes that, does she?” Derek asked, teasing, knowing how much Stiles loved to be manhandled by him. 

“Your babygirl wants to come on her man’s cock, baby,” Stiles said.

There was a sudden ripping sound, and they both looked down in surprise, seeing Stiles’ underwear in tatters in Derek’s hand. 

“Derek,” Stiles pouted. “I liked those.”

Derek looked at them a little sadly himself, before tossing them aside, and laying on top of him, kissing him deeply.

“Baby, I’ll buy you more,” he said into Stiles’ mouth. “I’ll buy my girl so many panties, all different colors, so you never have to wear those ugly boy ones again.”

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles said, rubbing at Derek’s hard cock, fumbling for his belt buckle. “Get these fucking pants off.”

“Tsk,” Derek said. He actually said “Tsk” and Stiles was going to totally make fun of him for it, once he wasn’t cock-crazy. “Is that any way for a princess to talk?” Then he slapped Stiles sharply on his ass.

Stiles froze for a second, stunned. Derek held himself still, but soon had a grin on his face, sniffing the air.

“Oh, I think my girl liked that. Would my princess like a spanking?”

And Stiles did, he really really did, but right now: “Your princess wants your cock inside her now. Or your princess is going to go find a knight who’ll fuck her right,” he gritted out.

Derek growled possessively, as Stiles thought he would, and shoved a couple of fingers deep inside Stiles pussy, causing him to writhe in delight.

“Baby, you got your pussy all wet for me?” Derek said into his neck.

Stiles gasped, but managed to roll his eyes. “Nope, it’s for your uncle Peter.”

Derek pulled back and snorted, and started–FUCKING FINALLY–undoing his shorts. “I think Uncle Peter has enough on his plate.”

Stiles really didn’t care who Peter had where. “Will you fuck–ME,” he gasped out as Derek slammed his full length into him, then slowly started grinding, making Stiles feel it deeper than ever before.

“Is that what you wanted, my slutty little princess? Does my babygirl like that cock in her cunt?”

“Fuck, yes, Derek,” Stiles begged, all coquettishness gone. “Fuck my pussy. Need your cock.”

“Babygirl,” Derek moaned again and just started thrusting. 

Stiles felt his first orgasm hit pretty quickly, his semi-hard clit pushing out semen across his belly and adding to both their sweat there to the glide. 

He then wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, tilting his hips up so that Derek could get even deeper, and moaned as Derek hammered away.

“Oh, is my girl wanting her real orgasm?” Derek teased, slamming in fully again. “She had her little boy fake come and now she wants me to find her g-spot and give her the real pussygasm she craves.”

“Derek,” Stiles said, feeling his boyfriend hit his prostate and groaned, already feeling that internal pressure building to the real pleasure. 

“Oh, there it is,” Derek said, grinning, and started to thrust in and out, hard, on that same spot. “I know my girl so well. My girl needs my cock, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Stiles gasped, stars starting to explode behind her eyes. 

“That’s right, babygirl,” Derek said, fucking faster and harder, pushing Stiles towards his orgasm. “You want any cock? Will any cock do it for you, slut?”

“No,” he sobbed. “Only your cock, Derek. Derek!” He screamed and blacked out for a moment as the new, more intense orgasm hit.

Derek fucked him through it, and another, smaller, but nearly as intense one before his thrusts started becoming erratic.

“Oh, baby,” he said in Stiles’ ear. “Fuck, gonna cum in your pussy. So perfect.”

“Do it, Derek,” Stiles said, still half-aware, but wanting Derek’s orgasm almost more than his own. “Come in your girl’s pussy.”

And he did.

Later, after they got their breath, but while they were still lying on the couch, Derek inside Stiles, and Derek still half-dressed, Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he muttered against Stiles’ mouth.

“Mmm,” Stiles said into his, licking at his lower lip and smiling. He squeezed his cunt down on Derek and smiled as he felt him twitch inside and moan outside. “And I’m the luckiest girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.
> 
> I do want to write a story at some point that sets this series into a universe a little better (and shows Derek and Stiles on their first date!), but for now know there was a fire, but most of Derek's family survived, and Derek is the alpha-apparent.


End file.
